populoser
by gleeislife3
Summary: When Rachel and Blaine have a fight, Rachel does something Blaine had never expected her to, but which totally changes his life for good. popular!Blaine, Anderberrysiblings


**Authors note: I'm sorry if this is really bad, this is my first fanfiction ever! Also I'm not English so I'm sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review! **

Rachel had always been the star of the family. She'd followed all singing, dancing and performing classes possible and was always singing. You could say she was the pride of the family. But she wasn't very popular at school. She and the rest of the glee kids always got slusheed or insulted (sometimes even at the same time) by the other kids, especially the jocks. Her older brother Blaine on the other hand was very talented too but he didn't like to show it. He hated show-tunes and dancing or singing to them. He was very popular at school though. In fact, he was one of the jocks who slusheed the glee kids. And although he had never slusheed his sister, they were always fighting about everything. Also, they kept it a secret to everyone that they were siblings. At least, they tried to do that.

All the nerds at school were scared of Blaine. Although he wasn't very tall or big, he was very good at football because of his speed. He bullied everyone who wasn't as popular as he was (which was almost everyone) and he had dated almost all of the cheerios. He had made out and had sex with every one of them. But there was one thing that nobody knew, not even Rachel. That was that he liked boys. And because he felt the need to get it out of his head he wrote songs about it. A lot. He hid them in a hidden space in his drawer, where no one would ever find them.

One day Rachel and Blaine were sitting at the dining table for dinner with their parents. 'Can Santana come over tonight?' Blaine asked them while grabbing some more pasta.

'Wait, why? Are you dating Santana?' Rachel asked him.

'Yeah, but I'm surprised she hasn't told you that in your shitty glee club.'

'Blaine, watch your language,' their mother snarled.

'But why would you want to date her. I mean, she's in "my shitty glee club" after all,' their parents both sighed, already knowing that a bad fight would come.

'One: because she's hot. Two: because she's one of the most popular girls in school, and three: so I can help her get more solos and get you kicked out of the club.'

'Wait, what!? You can't do that! You have taken everything away from me already, you can't take away glee club!' she yelled, while storming out of the room and slamming the door.

'Blaine, did you really have to do that?' their father asked.

'I was just kidding,' he said sarcastically.

Rachel ran upstairs, but instead of going into her own room, she ran to Blaine's room. She searched to al his cabinets (even the one with the undies, which grossed Rachel out) and drawers for something to sabotage him, to teach him the lesson that you can't mess with Rachel Anderberry. And then she found it. 'Bingo!' she whispered.

The next day, when Blaine came to school, everybody seemed to be looking at him. But not in the terrified or admiring way he was used to. And they all had papers in their hands. There were also some papers taped to the walls and lockers. He grabbed one to read it. And then he realized what was happening: it was one of his songs! Suddenly, he heard everybody laughing. He felt all their eyes looking at him, some pitiful but the most jokingly. He ran to the toilet, while everybody started to laugh even harder. He stayed in there the whole day, crying and overhearing people laughing and joking about him.

When he finally had the courage to come out (when most of the people were already home) he hurried to the parking lot. But what he saw there he had never expected: his whole football team was there! He tried to slip away but it was too late: one of them saw him and ran to him to grab him. They all came standing around him, some of them holding him to his place harshly. First they ripped of his letterman jacket. Then they pulled a pink, flowery dress over his head. He was still trying to escape but they held him very tight. Then they all grabbed a slushee, while one of them grabbed his camera to film the spectacle. 'Look little fag, this is what you get when you lie to us. I hope you've learned your lesson, and you stop your dream of becoming the next Taylor Swift.' They all laughed and then counted to three. They threw their slushees at him, while still laughing and joking about him, and left him feeling miserable.

When he came home he ran straight to his room, followed by a part satisfied part worried Rachel. Blaine slammed the door shut before collapsing face-first on his bed. Rachel knocked on the door softly but only got a muffled 'Leave me alone!' in response. She opened the door all the same and sat next to him on his bed. 'Go away, I said!' Blaine said, still faced down to his bed. 'Blaine… I… I really wanted to talk with you. I mean, I know I've hurt you really bad but it… it has a reason.'

'What kind of reason could be a good reason to do this to me!?' Blaine sat up straight and looked Rachel in the eyes. His body was still covered in slushee and his eyes were red from the crying (and the slushee which was stinging in his eyes) 'Why do you always have to set me back and destroy the live I've build up for myself? Why can't you just let me be and accept that it isn't my dream to sing show-tunes in big musicals on Broadway? Why can't you just let me come out myself instead of doing this?'

'As if you would ever do that! You were killing yourself from the inside and I just wouldn't let that happen to you!'

'But did you have to humiliate me in front of the whole school!? Those songs were private! And you have to admit that you did it just to take your revenge about what I said yesterday! Just admit it already Rachel!'

'That was the original plan but I… I suddenly got why you were so rebellious to me all the time. And then I could connect my suspicions to the reality. I've always had this feeling about you, this feeling that I couldn't place. But yesterday, when I saw those songs I got it. Oh, and Kurt's gay-radar sensed it.'

'He has a radar to track down gays!?'

'No! Not like an actual radar, silly! When someone is gay he gets a feeling about it sometimes.'

'And that happened with me? Has it been that obvious?'

'I think it was just a wild guess of him. But I want you to know that I'm really sorry about not telling you and "humiliating you in front of the whole school" and I'm also sorry for the fact that you got slushee-showered. Although you maybe deserved that one a little bit,' they laughed.

'But it wasn't just a slushee-shower, they put me in a dress first and one of them filmed it so I think I'm going to be a Youtube-star soon.'

'Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry about that! You really didn't deserve that.'

'Well, maybe I did. I've belittled and insulted so many innocent people. I just had to pay the price.'

'I'm glad you take it so easy. I'm going to hug you now, okay?' they hugged for a long time, until Rachel freed herself to say something. 'I really think you should apologize to Santana though. You haven't really been honest with her about your sexuality and stuff.'

'Yeah, you're right. I should do that.'

'Also, I thought you might want to join glee clu-'

'No! No way! I'm not joining your shitty glee club! I haven't worked that hard to work myself up the social ladder to let myself fall to the lowest step possible! Forget it!' Blaine shouted at her.

'But you're, like, in the basement when you don't have anybody! Glee club will always be there for you, instead of your jocks who are slushee-showering you!'

'But… I don't even like show-tunes.'

'Why were you writing songs then? And besides, we don't always sing show-tunes. Last week, Mercedes sang a Whitney Houston song. That isn't a show-tune, is it?'

'Okay, you have a point there. But do you think they want me after all the bullying?'

'Well, if you apologize to them they'll probably forgive you. And maybe we should also tell them we're siblings.'

'You still haven't told them that?'

'You wouldn't let me!'

'That's true, but I didn't think you'd listen to me.'

'Of course I did, you're my older brother! And also the best brother in the world.'

'And although you outed me in front of the whole school you're the best sister in the world. And now at least I don't have to out myself, and I have my personal slushee cleaner. You're the expert among us after all!' they hugged each other as tight as possible.

The next morning, Blaine met with Santana at her locker. 'Look, Santana, I'm really sorry for lying about my sexuality. I shouldn't have mislead you and I'm sorry about it.'

'Well, it's okay. I have something to admit to you too: I'm also gay!'

'Really!? That's… surprising! And awesome.'

'But I hope you won't mind gay-insults 'cause I'm going to throw them at your head all the time. Be prepared!'

'Well, if they're coming from you I can take it. So, just friends then?'

'Just friends!' they hugged, but suddenly they felt a cold, sticky surprise.

'Watch out! The gay virus is contagious!' one of the football players yelled at them.

'I'm so sorry Santana, this is all my fault!'

'No, it's okay. I'm used to all this crap. But because you're new to it and you're my gay best friend I'll help you clean yourself. It's very hard to get it out of your ears!'

'You're the best gay best friend ever, Santana! Thank you,' Blaine said while they made their way to the toilets. Blaine felt everybody watching and saw people whispering about him, which he wasn't used to. Usually everybody was scared when he walked their way. He thought of how he made all the other kids feel and regretted what he'd done to them.

'Blaine! Blaine, I have to speak to you!' Rachel yelled while running towards him.

'Your slushee-shower-dress –video is posted on Youtube! A lot of people are watching it right now!'

'Great…'

'Maybe we should go to Figgins, cause this isn't acceptable!'

'I don't think we should. I've made people so scared and now I can't even take this. I just have to accept it I think.'

'All right… Just prepare yourself cause hell will break loose soon!'

'I will. Thanks Rach, you're the best sister ever.'

But as soon as he walked away, Blaine got pushed against the lockers. 'Where's your dress, little fag?'Karofsky said. Blaine tried to get away but got pushed again.

'Just…just leave me alone okay?'

'Why would I You need to be brought back to reality. Shall I punch some manliness in that fag head of yours?' Karofsky punched him in the face.

'I would go away if I were you Karofsky, cause I'm about to go all Lime Heights on you!' Santana said while stepping in.

'Wow, it seems like the girls are helping each other out.'

'No, but friends are,' Rachel said while stepping next to Santana.

'It's getting a little too crazy out here. See you later fag-hags!' he said while walking away.

'Oh my god, Blaine, you are bleeding! We need you to get to the school nurse ASAP!' Rachel said. Santana held a tissue against his nose for pressure while they made their way to the nurse. Luckily Karofsky didn't break his nose, he only bruised it.

The next day it was time for Blaine to apologize to the glee kids. But first Rachel introduced him. 'Guys, I've got ourselves a new member!' everyone shouted things like 'Really?' and 'Who is it?'

'It is the one and only Blaine!'

'Oh, hell to the no!' Mercedes

'Rachel, are you serious? The guy who made our lives a living hell the past few years?' Finn said.

'Guys, please, let him say something before we all judge him for what he has done. Blaine! You can come in!' Blaine walked into the room nervously.

'Hi, guys. Look, I know I haven't been really nice to you guys but I wanted to apologize. Because…' he sighed. 'Because the only reason I did it because I was jealous of you. Of your pride and happiness. I just wanted to say that I'm sincerely sorry about what I have done and that I will never do it again, ever,' everyone was quiet.

'And we also wanted to reveal something to you guys,' Rachel said to fill the silence.

'What, that you're going to grow a moustache? That's not necessary cause you have one already.' Santana snarled.

'No, I just wanted to tell you that Blaine and I are… siblings!'

'Wait, what!?' Finn shouted.

'No way! Have I been dating an Anderberry the whole time!? Gross,' Santana yelled.

'I once dated a stick, but then I dumped him because the relationship was getting too complicated.' Everyone looked uncomprehending to Brittany, while one of them made the "cuckoo"-sign.

'Well, Blaine. Welcome to the club!' mister Schue said while shaking his hand.

'Mister Schue! You can't just let him in because he's Rachel's brother!' Kurt said.

'Everyone gets in this club without auditioning, remember? I can't believe how you guys are rejecting him while this club is all about acceptance, no matter who that person may be or what he may have done. And I know Blaine has done bad things to you in the past, but I believe his apologies and accept them. I'm really disappointed in you guys,' mister Schue said.

Everybody looked at the floor guiltily.

'Mister Schue, I have an idea. Maybe he can show he is glee-worthy by singing a duet with me?'

'Great idea Rachel, the floor is yours.'

'Which song are we going to do?' Rachel whispered to Blaine.

'Love on top, do you know it?' he whispered back.

'Of course, it's my favorite Beyoncé song.'

'Mine too.' They smiled.

Then the music started and they sang the song together.

_baby it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only one I see_

_Come on, baby, it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need you make everything stop_

_Finally you put my love on top!_

After that the glee club accepted his apologies and happily took him in. And although many insults and slushee-facials were to come, Blaine had never felt as happy in his new found family.


End file.
